Oormü
Description Oormü stands at 7 feet tall, and has shining gold eyes with no pupils. He has the traditional look of a Minotaur; torso, arms, hands and thighs of a human, head, forelegs and feet of a bull. His horns are long - almost 3 feet in length each - and circle wide out and around. He also has a long tail with the same dark grey-ish blue hair at the tip. Though he is covered in black hair, the hair has a grey-ish blue tint or hue to it and it is much thinner on his 'human' extremities. The hair on his 'bull' extremities is incredibly thick, shaggy and unkempt. His 'armor' is not protective in any way; it’s essentially regalia pieced together from the bits and pieces of his slain enemies. It’s strapped and bound together by leather fasteners and straps. He has guards on his shins and forearms made of old shields and helmets. Finally, he has a giant nose ring that has 4 links of chain fixed to it; almost as if he was shackled to something. Around his waist is one giant metal belt that holds up his kilt, fashioned of the underclothes - shirts, armor padding, leather armor - of his slain enemies. As far as his weapons are concerned, his greataxe is ancient but well kept. It’s a single-sided, two-handed axe made from one solid chunk of steel. Its name is Bravura and Oormu will never separate himself from it as it is the only thing he awoke possessing. He also carries a club and 3 giant metal javelins; articles he kept or fashioned after battles. Personality In his early life, Oormu was driven exclusively by blood lust and the necessity to protect the entrance of the Tomb. However, the extent of time that has passed has shifted his temperament to one of being calm, observational, soft-spoken and dogmatic. When Oormu rages, or puts the full might of his weapon to use, he’s channeling past emotions to current situations with specific purpose - I must channel my rage to protect my friends, or, I must channel my ferocity to attack this creature that would threaten the greater good. He is equally about preservation and joy as he is about destruction and rage; it all depends on the circumstances, emotions, and people related to the scene. Someone chooses to be a threat in a situation and I choose how to engage them - be it through words or actions. History Oormu is an ancient creature, 17,342 years old, placed by the highest beings to guard an entrance to a tomb. The tomb itself has a golden plaque, which, at the time of his placement, read the following message, written in Abyssal and Celestial: “While you can, heed this message - guard this tomb from entry; my boon will remain” Oormu speaks both of these languages, but has continuously pondered it’s deeper meaning. In Celestial, the grammar would lead a person to understand that until death befalls you, your purpose is to guard the tomb from entry. However, in Abyssal, the meaning seems to be more related to the actual ability of the guardian to read the inscription as being the requirement to follow the instruction. For reference: While you can, heed this message - guard this tomb from entry; my boon will remain (Celestial) While you can heed this message - guard this tomb from entry; my boon will remain (Abyssal) Time passed and people of all ability, creatures, beasts, and all manner of demon, fiend and foul beings tried to enter the tomb - and all of them fell to Oormu’s Greataxe. Oormu sat in quiet contemplation while he waited for the next challenger or group - but the result was always the same. Time passed and the Golden Plaque slowly wore away, natural vines covered the writing and pieces crumbled off. Trees grew, wind blew, rocks fell, rain swept and fire burned and Oormu observed them all playing their part to allow the other elements to reproduce and change the land. Eventually, the entrance to the tomb was buried and challengers stopped coming. Oormu sat patiently… One morning, he awoke after a particularly destructive storm, and a giant tree - that he’d watched grow, like so many before it - fell and smashed the remains of the plaque to smithereens. Oormu watched this and remembered it’s words and slight differences. He was able to guard the tomb, yes, but the tomb had all but vanished and no challengers had come for many centuries. He was also unable to heed the message as the message no longer existed. In an instant, Oormu realized that with the destruction of the tablet and the entrance to the tomb having been sealed over by nature, that his divine purpose has come to a close. He collected his effects and began walking towards the next sunrise. After leaving the clearing, the boon which was placed upon him faded, and his seemingly endless power and vitality left him. Having traveled through the vast wilderness, he encountered a group of people in a small town known as Greenest. When he arrived, he was barely alive, having failed to realize he required nourishment and water outside of the clearing, but Greenest was under attack by a group of thieves, there to pilfer crops and small livestock. Oormu observed the villagers looks of terror for their livelihood and children and became enraged. When the dust settled, 15 thieves had been slain, but Oormu lie unconscious in the town square. The villagers banded together and brought him to the church where father Falconmoon healed his wounds over the next few weeks. Upon feeling better, Oormu asked to stay in the village to help rebuild the towns perimeter, and repair the damage to the towns structures. He spent time with Father Falconmoon teaching him how to identify herbs, roots and flowers needed to craft basic healing potions. After a few months of this, the village mayor - having listened to Oormus long story - informed him of a rumor related to the Yawning Portal tavern in Waterdeep, and the whispers of strange golden apples. Intrigued by the possibility of reconnecting to the Gods, he ventured towards Waterdeep... As he arrives in Waterdeep and the Yawning Portal, Oormu approaches the bartender, intent on listening in on 3 smaller creatures talk with him about the mysterious golden apples... Personality Traits *I am working on a grand philosophical theory and love sharing my ideas. **I believe that everything is connected to a grand natural world; Gods and ancient beings are as necessary as a bee pollinating flowers. *I often get lost in my own thoughts and contemplation, becoming oblivious to my surroundings. **Distractions come in endless forms. Ideals *Free Thinking. Inquiry and curiosity are the pillars of progress. (Chaotic) **I might take a moment’s pause after battle to recount my foes actions, their words, their last looks of emotion. Foe, friend, or passerby, all of us are connected in strange ways. Bonds *Should my discovery come to light, it could bring ruin to the world. **I believe that it is possible to prove the world is entirely and completely connected; every animal, plant, God, person, spell and weapon, and that there is a way to observe these intricacies as one. Flaws *I am dogmatic in my thoughts and philosophy. **The time I spent in observation of the natural world is incomparable to the time mortals have spent observing it. Armor Proficiency *Light & Medium Armor *Shields Weapon Proficiency *Simple weapons *Martial weapons Skill Proficiency * Medicine * Religion * Athletics * Intimidation * Persuasion * Nature Tool Proficiency *Herbalism Kit Feats *Rage *Unarmored Defense *Horns *Goring Rush *Hammering Horns *Discovery Equipment *Greataxe (Bravura) *Javelin *Common clothes *Club Languages *Common, Minotaur, Primordial, Abyssal, Celestial Category:5th Edition Characters Category:Heroes of the Hearth Characters